The Comfort in the Partner
by Silverock
Summary: One-shot. Episode tag: "The Hole in the Heart" 6X22. This is my take on B&B's very first night together. I know there are so many, but I wanted to contribute my own to the pack. It's fluffy and smutty, my fav combo as you know(: Please read and review


****Hey everybody :)  
So, this little one-shot is my thoughts about what happened in B&B's very first night together. I'm still so bummed that they didn't show a single thing of it but on the other hand it leaves a lot of place for every person to decide how they think it went, so this is pretty much what I think

Ms, this if for you baby! I love you so much and we're both gonna be okay, I promise you ;) That asshole can go suck his own dick :P

I hope you guys enjoy it and please please review so I'd know what you think  
Love, Silver

* * *

**The Comfort in the Partner**

"Can you just…" She whispered, another tear coming down her pale cheek.

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for." Booth answered, wrapping his arms around her and lying back down. "I'm right here."

After a few moments of letting her calm down, he pushed her to lie on her back and wiped her tears away gently. "Please don't cry Bones, it's not your fault."

"You don't get it!" her voice suddenly rose and she pushed him back to a sitting position, coming to sit as well.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"I'm talking about the fact that I almost lost you Booth, again." She looked at him, her eyes wide. "I mean, I'm sad about Vincent's death, of course I am, but that bullet was meant for you Booth and it could've been your lifeless body dropping to the floor. I could've lost you. Again."

"But you didn't, Bones, you didn't lose me, alright?" He took her delicate face in his hands and wiped her new tears away with his thumbs. "I'm not going anywhere Bones, I promise you." He whispered, trying to convince her that he was truly there with her. That he always will be.

"You can't promise that Booth. I already nearly lost you so many times. When you died and then didn't, when you had your brain tumor, when you went to Afghanistan, when you came back…" She trailed off.

"Bones look at me." He held her face in his hands again and waited for her crystal blue eyes to meet his. When they did, he spoke again. "Do you remember what I told you not so long ago?"

"You tell me many things Booth, you're gonna have to be more specific." She said and he had to smile, she was simply adorable, being a constant squint even when crying.

"I told you that you can love many people, Bones, but there's only one person you love most." She nodded and he continued. "Well, you can never leave that person and that person can never lose you because they will always have your heart. And that, Bones, is why you will never lose me. I've been yours since the second we met and never stopped."

She stared at him, shocked, for long moments.

"I think this is where you're supposed to say something." Booth said awkwardly, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm just trying to make sure I understand the meaning of what you said."

"Well then let me help you with that." He gave her his full charm smile, the one he used only with her. "I, Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth, am in love with you, Dr. Temperance Brennan. I have always loved you and always will. More than anyone or anything."

It happened after probably only two seconds, but to him, those couple of seconds felt like the longest wait of his life.

Her lips captured his in a soul searing kiss. As soon as he realized though what was happening, he returned the kiss with everything he had, gently pushing her to lie back down.

Their tongues dueled for control as her hands moved to his hair, bringing his mouth as close as she could, deepening their kiss. Booth used one forearm to lean on and with his other hand, started massaging her left breast.

He moved his mouth to the spot behind her ear he's been fantasizing about for years and Brennan let out a moan, making him smirk against her skin before he continued sucking there. Brennan though, needed to feel his skin under her hands and tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"Baby, are you sure?" Booth asked, lifting his head to look at her, needing to make sure she was not just doing this because of Vincent's death, but because she really wanted this; him. Them.

"Don't call me baby." She smiled up, pulling his T-shirt off him swiftly and placing her hands on his now bare shoulders. Booth just smiled back, his eyes twinkling, and took off her own shirt (Well, his shirt to be precise) and sucked in a breath at the sight of her perfectly shaped breasts right in front of him.

He lowered his head and began placing kisses over her collar bones and chest, never reaching where he knew she wanted his mouth.

"Booth." Brennan said, half warning and half whimpering.

He again smiled against her pale skin and took one aching nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily at her breast and licking her pink nub. He moved his head and gave the same attention to her other gloriously round globe.

At the feel of her small hands trying to push his pants down, Booth looked up at her flushed face and saw she was smiling down at him shyly. She was, without any doubt, the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Of that he had decided quite early-on on their partnership, but that look on her face, that smile as they were well on their way to cross every damn line ever set, her flushed cheeks, everything about her at that moment, should've been nearly illegal.

He let her push his pants down and in a fast movement tore apart her panties and threw them away.

"Booth!" She exclaimed.

"What? It's me! You didn't expect me to not go just a little alpha-male on you, right?" He smiled cheekily at her and she couldn't resist her own smile from breaking lose.

"Just get inside me." She told him, grabbing his very proudly standing manhood in her hand and he groaned.

"That I can do."

"But wait!" Brennan said, putting her hands on his shoulders so he'd still when she felt the tip of him brushing against her wet folds.

"What?" He asked, panicked she's regretting this.

"I love you, Booth." Brennan told him, smiling the sweetest smile he ever saw grace her lips. "Now you can make love to me."

Never needing to be told more than once, Booth leaned forward and crushed their lips together as he entered her in one smooth move. Brennan moaned into the kiss and he swallowed it down his throat as he kept kissing her breath away while starting a slow but firm rhythm of strokes that she met each time with her own hips.

"Oh god, you're fucking perfect." He groaned in her ear, taking her lobe in his mouth.

"We're perfect;" Brennan corrected him. "Together."

She whimpered as he started going faster inside of her, stretching her and filling her in the greatest way there was.

She knew they'd be compatible sexually, she's an anthropologist after all, it's her job to know. She also knew no matter how it happened, it'd be the most wonderful experience in her life. It had to be, after all these years of bottled up passion, desire, lust and of course love. But nothing, simply nothing, could prepare her for this. For them, being joined for the first time.

She dug her nails in his lower back, urging him to go even faster. Brennan moved her lips along the length of his neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling. He looked up at her and she sweetly wiped the sheen of sweat above his eyebrow.

"You're so beautiful Bones." He whispered against her lips and took her mouth in a kiss she will never, not even in 30, or 40 or 50 years forget about. He sped once again, now slamming in and out of her and whispering in her ear how much he loved her, how much she meant to him.

Her orgasm came as a tsunami, building and washing over her in a shattering wave, erasing everything and sending one shock after another through her body.

The sight of her, the great and collected Dr. Temperance Brennan, arching her back and falling apart in his hands, had him coming inside of her, free falling from the highest cliff he'd ever encountered.

As they lay there, completely spent and heavily breathing, neither of the partners could believe any of this just happened. It was perfect, too perfect.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Said Booth, after long moments of catching his breath, as he raised himself on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

"No, you're definitely not dreaming." She smiled nervously.

"We're doing this, right? No running away?" He asked her, trying not to let too much hope come to his voice.

"No running away Booth. You're all I want; for the rest of my life." Brennan answered and since the tears choking his throat didn't allow him to speak, he simply leaned down and tried in his kiss to tell her he loved her with everything he had. That she was his and he was hers. Forever.

* * *

So this was it :)

If you guys are following my fanfics "Alphabet" and "The Line That Needs To Be Crossed" I'm so so so sorry for not updating for so long, you have no idea how busy I am right now AND how depressed haha so every second of free time I have I spend sleeping :P I'll try to work fast to post quickly another chapter in at least one of them

Thank you for reading this little one-shot, I really hope you liked it and please leave a review, I love them so much and read+reply them all

Have a lovely weekend and remember to smile for me, since I can't smile myself  
Love, Silver


End file.
